Sadness
by Midnightdark
Summary: Inspired by Imogen Heap's Hide and Seek. Cloud cannot bear being left alone, and when an old ghost comes to visit, pleads to be taken away. Very sad oneshot CloudxSeph, character death.


OK folks, nice sad story for you. Don't wanna spoil it, so just read. I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters etc etc.

_for Valentines Day_

Cloud stared off into the distance, not really seeing the beautiful splay of oranges, reds, pinks and yellows on the horizon as the sun set. It just meant that another day had gone without a sign of the General.

The General Sephiroth, great warrior gone bad, threat to the world and everyone in it, crazed, lunatic, evil.

Nobody asked Cloud how it felt to slay him, time and time again.

No one asked what it felt like to drive his huge gleaming blade deep into the heart of his lover. Time and time again.

It was bad enough to have to do it just the once. But to feel the bite of the metal in flesh, to see those beautiful green eyes gaze up at him, shock and astonishment clearing to reveal relief and love, _time and time again…_

Tears slowly began to roll down his cheeks, clear blue eyes misting over slightly.

Sat atop the ruins of the old Shinra building, he was completely and utterly alone. It was the only place left where he could to feel close to him. The silver haired angel of his dreams. He longed to feel strong arms wrapping around him once again, to feel safe and loved again.

People always assumed that his years in Shinra had been the worst in his life. They hadn't. He had had downs, but so did everyone. No, they had been the best. Warm nights with people who loved him, between the covers, keeping the cold and fear out. Laughter, love and smiles, specially for him.

Bright green eyes filled with love and warmth, silver hair in cascades around him, powerful arms filled with tenderness enclosing his smaller form. He longed for that again. To feel safe.

No one understood. No one even knew. Couldn't be bothered to ask. Couldn't be bothered to ask the defender of the Planet how he felt about being shoved into that role.

He was alone.

But he wasn't.

Suddenly, leather clad arms enfolded him, and warmth stole over him, which couldn't be right. How could the dead give warmth?

"Oh Cloud…" A sigh of sorrow from somewhere close behind his ear.

He didn't reply. Didn't lean into that warmth as he so desperately wanted to. Didn't dare.

Another sigh. "Oh Cloud," the voice said again, "I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want things to end up like this. I'm so sorry."

Cloud choked, eyes closing against the darkening sky, heart breaking to hear that wonderful voice, the madness gone.

"Sephiroth…" he choked again, unable to find the words.

Arms tightening around him.

"I can't…I can't do it anymore. I have nothing to live for anymore. It hurts too much. I can't manage. Not without you or Zac. I need the both of you. I can't live without you both! This isn't how things were meant to be!" He was sobbing freely now, eyes squeezed closed as the tears continued to fall. It had begun to rain, the raindrops mingling with the saltwater on his cheeks.

"Please Seph…please take me back with you. I can't bear to go on without you anymore. Please…"

There was silence from behind him, and then the arms of his beloved General pulled him in closer.

"If that is what you truly wish?"

Cloud nodded, afraid to hear what the angel might tell him.

"Than so shall it be."

Cloud's eyes opened wide in surprise to find white and yellow flowers among the bright green grass.

"The Planet wanted me to find out if you were happy, and if you were not, well, I was to bring you here. Without pain. An easy passing."

Brown shoes and white socks were suddenly in Cloud's vision, and he followed them up, eyes widening when he found Aeris, smiling down at him gently.

"Hey Cloud."

Cloud couldn't speak, couldn't tell her what he had to. Her smile grew even softer.

"Don't worry Cloud. She already knows."

Cloud's head whipped to the left to find...

"Hey bud."

"Zac…" His voice returned, but now he couldn't find the words.

The SOLDIER first smiled at him, then moved forward and offered a hand. Cloud looked at it, and then slowly reached out to take it. Warm, firm, _real, _flesh grasped his hand, and he was pulled to his feet.

_This can't be real…_

A warm deep voice from behind him.

"It is. And it will be your reality from now on, beloved."

Turning slowly, not trusting himself, not trusting his senses, not daring to hope, but hoping none the less…

Silver hair adrift in the slight breeze, green eyes, _blazing, _blazing with love and joy and…and…

Abruptly running forward, burying his face into the smooth curve of neck, arms around him once again, the smell of _home_, the feeling of security, the sense of _release…_

"Sephiroth…" A whisper, tears streaming once again.

"I'm here Cloud. And here is where I will remain. I will stay with you forever. I promise."

_Home._

_Some time later_

It was a hero's funeral. Up on the plateau above the city, where the buster sword had stood. Everyone stood around the open grave, not moving, cold wind blowing around them, moving black cloth and freezing tears on cheeks. He had been found up on the Shinra building, soaked through, body cold.

Vincent, carrying him through the streets to Seventh Heaven, tears falling down over a normally stoic face, the body in his arms far too light, _I should have seen_.

Tifa, stood in the doorway, not believing it, _no it can't be, _hand over her mouth, heart in throat.

Cid, hands coming up to cover his eyes, the gruff pilot crying, knowing there was nothing, _oh kid, _regretting everything.

Barret, shocked, mouth open, not understanding, half knowing, denying, _but he can't, _but he'd never, couldn't, hadn't apologised for anything, regretting what had never been said.

Yuffie, screaming, unable to move, denying it, _Cloud wake up, _hurting inside, it wasn't possible, not him, why him, it wasn't fair.

Nanaki, head bowing, knowing once again, unable to cry but feeling sorrow none the less, _I should have,_ cursed with those he respected leaving him.

Reeve, Cait Sith, frozen, disbelieving, struggling, _but why, _hands shaking around whiskey glass, collapsing on the stool.

The slow walk up to the lonely windswept place, all aching, not understanding why he had been taken from them, their brave strong Cloud. Their pillar of strength.

Priest murmuring empty words over the coffin, only one more person being returned to the Planet to him, _he didn't know._

Scattering dirt over the wood, not able to find the words to tell him, missing him terribly.

No one wanted to think about the blissful smile of one at peace on his face.

_owari_

My god, that was so sad! I can't believe I wrote that! I could hardly type I was crying so much. To get the full effect, you so need to listen to 'Hide and Seek' by Imogen Heap while reading it. That's what inspired it.

Will update Wistful Wishes a.s.a.p.!


End file.
